The present disclosure is directed to digital signal processing, including data organization for flexible computing systems.
The components of electronic systems such as computers and more specialized compute systems are often integrated into a single integrated circuit or chip referred to as a system-on-chip (SoC). A SoC may contain digital, analog, mixed-signal, and radio-frequency functions. A SoC can include a microcontroller, microprocessor or digital signal processor (DSP) cores. A SoC may additionally or alternatively include specialized hardware systems such as dedicated hardware compute pipelines or specialized compute systems. Some SoCs, referred to as multiprocessor System-on-Chip (MPSoC), include more than one processor core or processing unit. Other components include memory blocks such as ROM, RAM, EEPROM and Flash, timing sources including oscillators and phase-locked loops, peripherals including counter-timers, real-time timers and power-on reset generators, external interfaces including industry standards such as USB, FireWire, Ethernet, USART, SPI, analog interfaces such as analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) and digital-to-analog converters (DACs), and voltage regulators and power management circuits.